Without You
by Integra-Lily
Summary: Aerith and Cloud give their thoughts after they have defeated Sephiroth and both make a promise the other can't hear. Inspired by the song Without You from the Musical Rent.


Author Note: This is a little ficlit I did inspired one night listening to the song Without You, from the Musical Rent. I love Aerith and Cloud and their story hits something personal with me. It's both of their points of view after defeating Sephiroth.Once again, completely cannon. Enjoy

_The mind churns. The heart yearns. The Tears dry. Without you.  
Life goes on.  
But I'm gone.  
Cause I die...Without You._

**Aerith**

We did it! We stopped Sephiroth from destroying the planet; the people we love and care for survive, and those who died the ability to rest peacefully not having died in vain. My death..... I'm so happy for this, and I know you can see my smile and hear my prayer. But...something is missing. I feel it in my soul, in my prayer and my heart. I wonder if you do too. Somehow...I know you think of me...as I think of you. The light of the lifestream is glowing such a beautiful green. I wish you could see it. I wish I could meet you here, Cloud. Just to see you again...that is my deepest wish.  
I miss you.  
Maybe...I just miss the fact the last time I saw you with my own eyes, you had that look of desperation. Watching Sephiroth fall from the sky and pierce my chest with his masumame. I don't regret it though. I don't regret the smile upon my face being the last thing you saw. Why was I smiling? The answer is so simple.  
I was looking at you.  
I wish I could share the happy ending with you. I am there with you all in spirit, but I wish it were more then that. I wish I could be there once again, laughing and cheering with everyone else. Maybe then, you guys wouldn't all seem so sad. You should all be happy....but something in my heart aches.  
You are thinking of me...and not of saving the planet.  
I can hear you, Cloud. But can you hear me? I want you to be happy.  
I want to see you smile, even if it's not at me.  
Live for me, please?  
Maybe someday we'll meet again. Maybe someday the ending will be different, and I will get to be with you. Maybe we'll find each other and actually have a date that doesn't end as weirdly as the last one. That was the happiest day of my life you know. Hehe...I always wanted to be a princess. Though almost every girl does I think.  
I just didn't expect you to be my knight.  
But I think I always knew you would be.  
That sounds so weird, doesn't it? A lot of things about me are weird, and I think always have been... Everyone always said I was weird. I don't really care what they think though. I know what my heart says.  
Your my home. The place I belong. With you.  
So why....why am I even saying maybe to what I wish for? We'll meet again. Someday. I know it.  
I promise.

**Cloud**

I had that dream of you again, Aerith. The one where I'm standing in that field of flowers, stareing out into the distance and can feel you at my back. Where I turn to face you, take you in my arms like I should have done.  
And then I wake up.  
Damnit.  
I feel so stupid sometimes, sitting here looking up at stars and thinking like this to myself. I can see your face in them though. Smiling at me, laughing, and telling me not to look so serious. The world is safe tonight, because of the sacrifice you made. And I feel so selfish, because right now I'd give it all back just to have you here again.  
How did it all end up like this?  
You...Sephiroth.  
I won't stop searching for you, Aerith. I can't.  
Something in my heart, in my soul tells me your still alive. Which I know is crazy, since I held your cold body in the ancient city. But I know you've got to be alive...somewhere. Why can't I find you? Why can't I meet you again?  
Damnit.  
This isn't right. This ending isn't right.  
Life is going on..but without you.  
It's like a piece I didn't even know I had is missing. I'm gone...and I can't find you. Why do I keep waking up from this dream to find this world so empty? Are you there still guiding me back to you? I need to find this field. I need to find the place we can meet again. I need to find the place that feels like home. Like that night on our supposed date. That stupid play. That was so embarrassing.  
But I don't remember smiling as much as I do when I'm with you.  
Even if it's stupid.  
Damnit.  
I had to go after Sephiroth. I had to confront my past, and my present. I needed to find out who I was, why things ended up like they did. And in the process... I lost you. You knew I would, I think you knew you would have to die.  
I won't make that mistake again, Aerith.  
When I find you, I am not letting you go.  
I may only have my sword. I don't know how good of soldier I am anymore. But it has to be enough.  
I'll find you.  
And someday will be today.  
I promise.


End file.
